


Как избавиться от брата, решив его проблемы

by fandom Haikyuu Captains 2020 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020
Summary: Осаму совсем неинтересно помогать Ацуму решать проблемы с его парнями, но он вынужден.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Как избавиться от брата, решив его проблемы

— Это просто скука смертная, — патетически воскликнул Ацуму.

Осаму только вздохнул.

— Ты говорил, что тебя все устраивает. 

— Так и есть, — Ацуму перевернулся на диване, на котором развалился с тех пор, как ввалился к Осаму, без предупреждения и приглашения, кажется, вечность назад. — Но чего-то не хватает. Эмоций что ли.

Осаму вот эмоций точно хватало. Особенно раздражения — через край. Во всей этой ситуации он не понимал двух вещей: почему его должна волновать личная жизнь брата и как его выгнать из квартиры и забрать ключи. Он тут вообще не живет уже давно, но приходит как к себе домой.

— Сам таких выбрал, — буркнул Осаму, раздумывая, как бы так пообиднее скинуть Ацуму с дивана, чтобы он оскорбился и ушел. Разум подсказывал: никак.

— Ничего ты не понимаешь, Саму, — Ацуму снова перевернулся на спину и сложил руки на груди, уставившись в потолок. — Сердцу не прикажешь. 

Выразительно посмотрев на него, Осаму приподнял брови и сказал:

— Сердцу не прикажешь, но чему ты вообще приказать можешь? 

Он с самого начала относился ко всей этой затее со скепсисом. Ему не верилось, что получится хоть что-то удачнее щепетильной истории, которую он потом сможет рассказывать и с наслаждением смотреть на возмущенное лицо Ацуму.

— Могу, конечно. Ты совсем в меня не веришь, — Ацуму свёл брови к переносице и кинул на Осаму взгляд, полный осуждения. Осаму только фыркает:

— Если можешь, то докажи. Чего ты мне пришел жаловаться? Я в твои личные психотерапевты не записывался. Так что или плати, или решай свои проблемы сам.

— Я же твой брат! — Ацуму приподнялся на локтях и для большей демонстративности выпятил нижнюю губу. Как будто это когда-то работало.

— Что ж, полагаю, мне очень не повезло. Скажи им, чего ты хочешь, а не мне. Или скажу я, — он снова дернул бровями — теперь с явным вызовом, — и ты потом меня не поблагодаришь за это.

Осаму надеялся на “нет” в ответ и “не лезь в мою личную жизнь” (будто он когда-то вообще хотел в нее лезть), но Ацуму смотрел заинтересованно. 

— Нет, — сказал Осаму и повторил: — Ты меня не поблагодаришь.

— А если поблагодарю — сделаешь? — Ацуму расплылся в улыбке.

— Почему сам не скажешь? Словами через рот. 

— Я ведь всегда говорил и им в том числе, что меня все устраивает. А тут получится, что нет.

— А если я скажу, никто не заметит противоречия? 

— Ну, ты просто намекни, не говори прямо. Придумай там что-нибудь.

Осаму помолчал немного, а потом ударил кулаком одной руки по раскрытой ладони другой. 

— Придумал! — он с удовольствием проследил, как Ацуму встрепенулся. — Ты сам решаешь свои проблемы и не достаешь меня.

Ацуму с секунду смотрел непонимающе, потом расплылся в самой мерзкой из своих улыбок. Осаму это не понравилось.

— Я тоже придумал. Ты же хочешь, чтобы твой брат был счастлив? 

На это Осаму было плевать.

— И чтобы я перестал надоедать тебе. 

Это было уже интереснее.

— Так вот твой шанс, — закончил Ацуму. 

Сидя в небольшом кафе на диване, Осаму сам не знал, зачем позволил себя ввязать, почему согласился и как же сильно он проштрафился в прошлой жизни, если в этой ему достался Ацуму. Наверняка он убивал или грабил. Или сверг какого-нибудь сёгуна, а потом убил его и ограбил. Не меньше.

Ушиджима и Сакуса, разместившиеся напротив, смотрели на него одинаково непроницаемо. Осаму никогда не замечал за собой, что не умеет вести беседу, но под этими взглядами невольно поежился и даже — захотелось себя ударить — как-то посочувствовал Ацуму.

— Есть проблема, — начал Осаму, поняв, что тишину в любом случае придется нарушать ему. Эти двое с самого начала знакомства не казались ему болтливыми. Время только подтвердило догадки. И все равно, как же неловко. Но от Ацуму и его страданий на диване в его — Осаму! — гостиной требовалось избавиться. И как можно скорее. Диван, может, и вытерпел бы такие посягательства, а нервы Осаму — нет.

— Какая проблема? — первым подал голос Ушиджима. Он сидел, сложив руки перед собой, и смотрел настолько прямо, что у Осаму сами собой по задней стороне шеи стекли куда-то за шиворот мурашки.

“Проблема в том, что этот немощный вваливается ко мне домой, идиот”, — подумал Осаму, но вслух только сказал, вежливо приподнимая губы в улыбке:

— Ацуму. Ацуму кое-что не устраивает.

— Что? — вновь спросил Ушиджима. Сакуса даже не дернулся, только взгляд, кажется, слегка потемнел. 

Было действительно неловко. Осаму поерзал, прикусил палец и выдохнул. В собственных отношениях разбираться было гораздо проще. Может, потому что в его отношениях никаких проблем никогда не было. Он умел говорить сразу о своих хотелках, слушал хотелки других и находил выход, который всех устраивает. Ацуму предпочитал спихивать ответственность на кого-то другого.

“Ты же мой брат!”, — говорил он. “А ты мое проклятье”, — думал Осаму. 

А теперь он сидит тут — напротив двух парней, с которыми Ацуму по его словами было “так весело, так классно, ты не представляешь, что они вытворяют в постели, Саму…” Дальше он предпочитал не слушать. В его планы не входило просыпаться ночами от кошмаров с участием Ацуму и его двух любовников, которые могли в любой момент поучаствовать в конкурсе “Самая постная рожа Японии”. И, вероятно, выиграть его, разделив первое место на двоих. Но им же не впервой что-то делить на двоих.

— Ну так что? — поторопил Ушиджима, и Осаму никак не думал, что он окажется самым разговорчивым.

“Вы”, — чуть было не сорвалось с языка. 

— Ему не хватает эмоций, — прямо сказал Осаму. Сакуса и Ушиджима не выглядели, как люди, которые умеют в понимание намеков, поэтому он даже не стал пытаться зайти издалека в надежде, что и так поймут. 

Сакуса и Ушиджима переглянулись. 

— Мне кажется, он, наоборот, слишком эмоциональный, — снова Ушиджима. Осаму даже подумал, а если бы он позвонил не ему, а Сакусе, как хотел изначально, они бы вообще поговорили? Или Сакуса дышал бы в трубку азбукой Морзе, а Осаму должен был бы угадывать слова? 

— Я не об этом, — Осаму закусил губу, думая, как бы сказать помягче и не обидеть. А потом подумал, что не его это забота — пытаться не обидеть двух здоровых парней. — От вас ему эмоций не хватает.

Сакуса и Ушиджима опять переглянулись. 

— В смысле? — снова Ушиджима.

Осаму тяжело вздохнул и невольно подумал, что они и правда должны быть восхитительны в постели, в противном случае, что Ацуму вообще с ними делает? Хотя этот мог говорить и за троих.

— Ну, ему романтики хочется, сюрпризов там, — начал Осаму уверенно, но под пристальным серьезным взглядом двух пар глаз начал как-то сникать. Очень сложно говорить с людьми, у которых за маской безразличия с одинаковым успехом может скрываться и истинный интерес, и желание убить. 

— Романтики? — переспросил Ушиджима. 

— Да, романтики, — терпеливо повторил Осаму. — Ну там, я не знаю, кофе в постель, подарки без повода, ужины при свечах на вас дво… На вас троих. Придумайте, что-нибудь. Загуглите.

— Романтики, — вдруг подал голос Сакуса. Задумчиво и с какой-то странной ноткой угрозы. Осаму с любопытством на него взглянул. Кажется, это вообще был первый раз, когда он слышал, чтобы он разговаривал. Или нет? В любом случае, Сакуса говорил так редко, что каждый издаваемый им звук казался совершенно внезапным. Как сирена.

Сакуса заговорил — пакуйте вещи, ищите бункер, мы все умрем.

Долго удивляться Осаму не дали. Снова заговорил Ушиджима. Точнее, подтвердил - точно так же, задумчиво и с непонятной угрозой: 

— Сюрпризов.

Осаму вновь заерзал на диване, который враз стал неудобным. Конечно, Ацуму его раздражал. Он был навязчивым, назойливым, ужасно надоедливым. Но смерти он ему не желал. В конце концов, родители расстроятся. Осаму очень не хотелось бы их расстраивать.

— Приятных сюрпризов, — только поэтому на всякий случай вставил он. — Чтобы ему понравилось.

Ушиджима и Сакуса снова обменялись взглядами. Понимающе так. Им двоим точно не нужны были слова для того, чтобы прочитать мысли друг друга. Осаму поймал себя на том, что даже немного завидует. Самую капельку. Чуть-чуть.

Ладно. Очень сильно завидует, потому что читать мысли людей - совсем неплохо. Если уметь выключать эту функцию, а не слушать трансляцию всех подряд круглосуточно.

— Ладно, - сказал наконец Ушиджима, отводя глаза от Сакусы. О чем-то они в своем молчаливом мирке, видимо, договорились. — Мы поняли. Романтика и сюрпризы.

“Ну, я пытался”, - подумал Осаму. По крайней мере, у него есть прекрасный черный свитер, который можно надеть на похороны.

— Это все? — спросил Ушиджима, когда тишина затянулась.

Осаму почувствовал себя так, будто время для его оправдательной речи закончилось и теперь ему вынесут приговор. И это Ацуму наденет траурный свитер: гонцов с плохими новостями часто убивали.

— Да, — кивнул он и попытался улыбнуться, чтобы разрядить обстановку. Постные лица были ему ответом. Атмосфера стала только более гнетущей. 

— Спасибо, — неожиданно сказал Сакуса. Осаму, приглядевшись, умудрился рассмотреть отблеск эмоций в его глазах и радостно решил, что это благодарность. Должна быть она, определенно.

— Правда, спасибо, — серьезно добавил Ушиджима, и Осаму почувствовал, что его дело тут сделано. Все, пора валить и молиться, чтобы все сложилось наилучшим образом и Ацуму получил, что хотел. Ну хотя бы примерно то, что хотел.

Он попрощался и как-то бочком двинулся к двери, чувствуя, как его спину прожигают два тяжелых взгляда. Но когда обернулся увидел, что Сакуса и Ушиджима смотрят друг на друга и снова занимаются этой своей телепатией. Они выглядели так сосредоточенно, будто на полном серьезе собирались стать ниндзя романтики и сюрпризов. Осаму даже позавидовал Ацуму, ради которого два классных, что уж тут юлить, парня готовы сделать что-то приятное, и подивился своему воображению, которое решило, что они и правда будут стараться, а не просто забьют на все, и если что-то не нравится — уходи. 

Ацуму мог уйти только к Осаму, и этот вариант был самым паршивым из всех.

“Постарайтесь”, — подумал Осаму про себя, шагая от кафе к станции.

Он ожидал гневных сообщений сразу же. Думал, что до дома добраться не успеет, как Ацуму уже выльет на него все запасы неблагодарности и возмущения.

Но все было спокойно. И через день, и через два. 

Буря с лицом Ацуму ворвалась в его квартиру с громким хлопком двери через полторы недели.

— Ты! — заявила буря с порога, даже не успев разуться. Впрочем, с последним Ацуму справился довольно быстро, просто поддев задники кроссовок. В лице, правда, не поменялся. Выглядел таким же возмущенным и, пожалуй, немного растерянным. 

— Я, — ответил Осаму, наблюдая, как его диван снова занимают в очередном приступе, должно быть, страданий пополам с обвинениями.

— Это ты во всем виноват, — простонал Ацуму, зарываясь лицом в подушку. — Что ты им сказал?

Осаму нахмурился. Он себя виноватым не чувствовал. Он и на провокационные заявления Ацуму не повелся бы, но в этот раз тот стонал слишком искренне. С надломом и неподдельной драматичностью, которую Осаму слышал в последний раз лет десять назад, когда Ацуму в средней школе вместо желанного велосипеда подарили абонемент в бассейн.

— Что случилось? — все-таки спросил Осаму, когда Ацуму продышал в подушку слишком долго. Надо потом сдать в химчистику. Мало ли.

Ацуму оторвал лицо от злосчастной подушки, сел, скрестив ноги, и вздохнул.

— Они решили, что нам не хватает романтики.

Звучало приговором. Осаму не поверил. Романтики требовал Ацуму, что теперь жалуется? 

— Ты ведь сам хотел, — напомнил он.

— Хотел. Но не так же! — Ацуму вскинулся и закатил глаза, попутно фыркнув. — Ты им что, журналы посоветовал почитать, сёдзе-мангу? Дал примеры из своего личного опыта?

Осаму опять фыркнул:

— Ничего я не давал. Сказал, что ты хочешь романтики и сюрпризов, остальное уже они придумали. Видимо, тебе не очень понравилось? — довольство в голосе удалось скрыть. Не то чтобы Осаму действительно радовался. Все-таки Ацуму переедет к нему, если с его, хм, личной жизнью не сложится. Этот вариант — худший из всех возможных. Но удовлетворение от того, что не все происходит так, как Ацуму хочет, даже если о его желаниях знают, все равно невольно прокатывалось по телу. 

— Сакуса принес мне кофе в постель, — убито сказал Ацуму. 

— И?

— И! — сразу же передразнил Ацуму. — Это же Сакуса. Он решил, что кофе в постель - слишком рискованно. Можно испачкать кровать, поэтому он поднял меня в пять утра перед своей тренировкой и потащил на кухню.

Что ж, план работал с небольшими поправками. Осаму кусал губы, чтобы не рассмеяться. Но не он же виноват в том, что Ацуму запал на кого-то, у кого лицо кирпичом и привычки с принципами, как у няни из европейской сказки, которую им в детстве читала мама.

— Ну, зато был кофе. Хоть и на кухне, — почти ободряюще пробормотал он. — Ты же сам встаешь в это время на пробежку. Или что там у тебя.

— Это был мой выходной, — опять застонал Ацуму, снова падая в подушку лицом. Точно надо сдать в химчистку. — Первый за неделю! И единственный!

— И ты начал день пораньше, чтобы побольше времени провести с любимыми. Ну не прекрасно ли? 

Ацуму юмор не оценил. 

— Нет, — скорбно выдохнул он в подушку.

— Но он же старался, — Осаму попытался встать на сторону Сакусы хотя бы за то, что он живет с Ацуму, а Осаму не понаслышке знает, как это тяжело. Да им обоим — и Сакусе, и Ушиджиме — памятники положены. Хотя они сами порой выглядят как эти самые памятники. Наверное, в этом секрет их успеха. 

— А Ушиджима... — Ацуму решил переключиться на другого героя захватывающего (нет) сериала “Ацуму и его герои-любовники”. 

— Что Ушиджима? — не удержался Осаму и тут же отвесил себе мысленный подзатыльник.

— Решил подарить мне цветы.

— Так, — сказал Осаму, предчувствуя очередной неожиданный поворот. 

— Сперва он достал меня попытками незаметно, — Ацуму хмыкнул, — выяснить у меня, какие цветы я люблю. “А тебе заварить этот зеленый чай с розой или ты предпочитаешь лилии?”

— Он пытался, — Осаму тихо рассмеялся — сдерживаться дальше не было сил. Ацуму приподнялся, глянул зло, но снова уткнулся в подушку лицом. 

— А потом он где-то вычитал, что лучший подарок — сделанный своими руками. И… — Ацуму попытался выдержать драматическую паузу, но надолго его не хватило. — Теперь в моей комнате весь подоконник забит горшками с цветами. 

— Почему в твоей? — насколько Осаму знал, они снимали на троих довольно большую квартиру и другие комнаты и кухня там точно были. 

— Потому что, — Ацуму снова сел на диване и попытался стереть со своего лица все эмоции, видимо, изображая Ушиджиму. — Твоя комната самая светлая, а эти цветы любят солнечный свет, без него они погибнут. А еще им надо дополнительное освещение — дни в Японии короткие. Не выключай эту лампу, не открывай окно, не дыши на них, съедь, эта комната больше не твоя.

— Что, так и сказал? — Осаму усмехнулся, но несколько нервно. А потом очнулся и спросил: — Подожди, почему вы спите в разных комнатах?

Ацуму страдальчески на него посмотрел, вздохнул и принял вид самого несчастного человека во всем мире. Получилось достаточно убедительно. Осаму даже на всякий случай проморгался, чтобы не поверить.

— Ушиджима храпит, — патетическим тоном известил Ацуму.

— Оу.

— Громко! — Ацуму не потерял надежды передать всю драматичность и серьезность ситуации.

Осаму не повелся. Провел ладонью по затылку, взлохмачивая волосы, и уточнил:

— Беруши?

— Не получится, — тут же замотал головой Ацуму. — Я же не услышу, как они подбираются ко мне по ночам. А мне нужно успеть принять сексуальную позу!

— Оу, — повторил Осаму. Он снова почесал затылок. Почувствовал себя идиотом. Зачем-то представил Ацуму в сексуальной позе. С закинутой наверх рукой, ногой на ноге, приоткрытым ртом. Делающим вид, что спит.

Осаму передернуло. 

— И часто так? — невольно вырвалось у него.

— Что? — Ацуму практически невинно моргнул.

— Ты делаешь вид, что спишь?

Подобравшись, прижав подушку к животу, Ацуму с энтузиазмом закивал. 

— Постоянно! Понимаешь, им нравится приходить ночью. Ложиться рядом, руки класть на меня, одеяло снимать, но это ничего. Мне и так жарко. А потом…

— Я знаю, что потом, — Осаму пришлось прикрыть глаза. — Но что тебя тогда не устраивает?

Ацуму нахмурился.

— В смысле?

Снова вздохнув и потерев переносицу, Осаму сказал:

— Они тебя терпят, пытаются угодить, приходят по ночам, несмотря на твои капризы. Разве этого недостаточно?

— Но… 

Ацуму мог придумать сто и один аргумент в поддержку своей точки зрения. И пусть они будут так себе, спор мог затянуться. Осаму спорить вообще не хотел. Все, чего он хотел, чтобы Ацуму свалил.

Ну и чтобы был счастлив, так уж и быть.

И начал ценить, что имеет.

— А ты для них что-то сделал? — он заметил возмущение, на лице Ацуму, так что поспешил продолжить: — Я про романтику и сюрпризы. 

Ацуму задумался.

Осаму решил ковать железо, пока горячо.

— Может, если хочется что-то изменить, стоит начать с себя? — Осаму решил, что выдать банальность за свежую мысль не помешает. По лицу Ацуму было видно, что об этом он и не подумал.

— Ты прав, — сказал он, и Осаму захотелось запомнить этот день, а то когда еще такое будет. — Пойду исправлять,— Ацуму всегда любил воплощать свои мысли в жизнь как можно быстрее, в идеале — еще вчера. 

— Только не срезай цветы Ушиджимы, пока они не распустятся! И кофе в постель не разлей! — только и успел крикнуть Осаму вслед Ацуму. 

А если срежет, ну, не убьет же его Ушиджима. Да и испорченная постель вряд ли доведет Сакусу до греха.

А если что-то пойдет не так, у Осаму есть черный свитер.


End file.
